pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Parallel World 8: End of the World
End of the World is the eighth parallel world in Plants vs. Zombies Infinite: The Parallel Universe. Lava is now encountered randomly in the level and you can only place fire-based plants such as the Torchwood there. The Difference The world actually ended in December 21, 2012 because of the Gangnam Style rumor and everyone died. And the zombies, they became corrupted. Crazy Dave and Friends Speech (the world is disguised as the Taco Dimension) Crazy Dave: *gasp* YES!!! The Taco Dimension! Penny: I don't believe it, we are actually here! Jay: Impossible, but true! Silent Bob:!!!!!!!!! Jay: Let's celebrate! (few minutes later) Jay: Does the walls look weird to you guys? Crazy Dave: Nope Jay: Hmmm.. Lunchbox, can you push that donut over there Silent Bob: (pushes the donut) (Taco Dimension falls apart, revealing the real area, End of the World) Crazy Dave: It..... has....been....a....lie... I am not surprised Shad: What did I miss guys? I had to text my friends... Zombies Encountered Corrupted Zombie Corrupted Conhead Corrupted Buckethead Corrupted Flag Corrupted Gargantuar Corrupted Imp Parasitic Zombie (Chicken Wrangler alternative) Zombie Parasite (Chicken Zombie alternative) Mutated Zombie (unconfirmed) Crawler Zombie Goblin Zombie Golemite Zombie Lava Zombie Zombie Mother Zombie Baby Plants Encountered Plasma Cherry (upcoming) Carrot Launcher Bam-chucku Hecto-lily (upcoming) Wrecking Blueberry (unconfirmed) Dande-bomba Mystic Cirrus Notes Day 10 Speech Penny: Are you ok Crazy Dave? Crazy Dave: DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OK! Taco Dimension was a lie. Jay: He's not that crazy as he used to be........... Silent Bob:... Jay: Doesn't matter, we've got zombies to kill. Crazy Dave: Doesn't matter... DOESN'T MATTER!?!?!? You GET HERE RIGHT NOW! Jay: Aaah! Zombot Distorion Boss Speech Dr. Zomboss: I see the plan worked... Jay: YOU! You did this to him! Silent Bob:!!!!!! >:( Crazy Dave: I'll get you for this Dr. Zomboss! Dr. Zomboss: Oh sure you will..... yeah right... Penny: Yeah left! Jay: What? Whatever, let's do this Zomboss! Dr. Zomboss: Dr. Zomboss, and my new creation is the Zombot Distorion, I designed it myself... Jay: OK! OK! Let's just do this! Dr. Zomboss: Yeah, so we can see that I'm gonna defeat you! Bring.... it.... on.... Zombot Distorion Defeated Speech Crazy Dave: THAT's WHAT YOU GET FOR LYING ABOUT THE TACO DIMENSION! (punches him in the face) Dr. Zomboss: Pls... stop.... I'm gonna change... I promise! Jay: Oh ok! ^_^ Crazy Dave: Ok! As long as you- Dr. Zomboss: PSYCH! (shoots Crazy Dave with a lazer) Crazy Dave:AAAAAAaaaaaah! Jay: Dave! Are you ok? Penny: He must be Slent Bob:.... Teen Dave: Ugh, what happened? Jay: Dave? You look different Dr. Zomboss: of course he is idiots. He's been shot by my lazer of youth. It also seems that David has regained his sanity... Penny: That means, he's not crazy anymore! Dr.Zomboss: Bad luck fools! (Zombot Distorion explodes while Dr. Zomboss teleports away* (The team has been sent to Parallel World 9: Illusion Castle) Trivia * This parallel world's note is the final note you'll ever get. * Ths is the second area in PVZI to have the most zombies Category:Areas